


Ashe & Stallion

by InerrantErotica



Series: Overwatch Shorts [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bestiality, Other, School Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-11 10:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InerrantErotica/pseuds/InerrantErotica
Summary: A teenage Ashe has just gotten expelled out of one of Texas' most prestigious prep schools. Her father's leaving on a business trip for a few days and has left his only daughter grounded on the opulent estate's premises. What is a crazy violent former schoolgirl to do on a ranch all by herself?





	Ashe & Stallion

“Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe, I say again- you are grounded, young lady.”

Her father loomed over her atop his favorite prize racehorse- a seal brown thoroughbred arrogantly named Adonis. The man himself wore a black cowboy hat and a white suit, with futuristic spurs, a wide black mustache and stuffy overly-folksy features. As far as Ashe was concerned, everything good she could got came from her mother. The only thing her father was good for was the money.

“Daddy, you can’t do that!” Ashe said with a angry twang to her deep southern accent, “I’m an adult now. It’s downright criminal to keep a grown woman locked up. -and I ain’t no lady either!”

She was still dressed in her private school uniform, a brown sweater vest over a white button up blouse, with a red tie and black pants. It ill-suited the eighteen year old, whose rebellious nature manifested in her spiteful eyes and long untamed white hair.

“You want to talk to me about what’s criminal!?” The older gentleman exclaimed, his mustache bristling, “You got yourself expelled from the most prestigious private school in Texas- over what!? Some po-dunk farmboy!?”

“It ain’t like that! I told you-”

“Speak proper, young lady.”

She scrunched up her lips and enunciated every word, “It isn’t like that.”

“The least you could have done is waited until you graduated.” Her father grumbled as he dismounted, handing the reins to their Omnic Butler B.O.B. “How will you get into a good university if you got expelled your senior year?”

“You’ll just buy ‘em like ya do with everythang else.” She scoffed, crossing her arms.

“You can’t buy a good name.” He chided her, “Now I gotta go for a few days again-”

“Of course you do.” She vindictively remarked. The omnic butler blinked, its diode eyes turning from Ashe to her father as she muttered under her breath.

“-but you’re gonna stay here on the ranch and think about what you did. Now when I leave, I’m gonna activate the security systems and you know that means nothing gets in or out.” The middle-aged man declared with an insufferable condescension to his voice.

He shook his head and continued, “B.O.B.’s programmed to keep an eye on you. Any your boyfriends somehow get in and he’s gonna show them the door right quick.” Her father took off his cowboy hat, placing it against his chest as he took one step on the stairway and leaned in, turning his cheek to the side, “Now give daddy a kiss goodbye.”

She turned her head away from him.

“Give daddy a kiss or he’s gonna say to B.O.B. that you’re restricted to the mansion instead of having free range over the whole estate.”

With a sigh, Ashe leaned in and gave him a peck of the cheek.

“That’s better.” He said, putting his hat back on, “You stay good, Elizabeth.”

He turned back to the horse standing next to him and rubbed the fine beast behind the ears with a wide smile, “You be a good boy too, Adonis. Now I know you don’t like the feed B.O.B. puts out for you but it’s all so you can grow even bigger and stronger for when we put you out to stud, mmhm?”

The stallion whinnied and patted at the ground with one hoof. Ashe couldn’t believe that dumb thing was worth nearly a hundred million dollars. At her father’s command, the omnic butler took him back to the stables, leaving Ashe standing by herself on the steps leading up to the front door of the estate. She watched her father leave in the limousine waiting for him. He passed through the decorative inner gates and took a winding path nearly a mile long down to the terminus of the estate. The outer fence was twenty feet tall, a framework that projected a semi-transparent shielding around the whole perimeter. No way to climb over a shield and the metal frame had absolutely nothing to hold onto... When her father went through the automated outer gate, Ashe knew she wasn’t leaving this damned ranch.

Not unless she got creative.

B.O.B. returned to find her already inside, sitting on a sofa in front of the holovids with her feet up on the coffee table and a bottle of whiskey in her hand. She flipped through the channels as she mulled over her options. The Omnic Butler loomed over her with a towel just in case she spilled anything on that expensive couch or rug.

“Ain’t you got nothing better to do?” She asked before taking another swig and changing the channel. News about ecological disasters, romance dramas, old westerns, and… a nature documentary. The feral horses of Assateague island, roaming free and wild.

“Must be nice.” She groused, about to press her thumb to the controller and change the channel before she stopped.

Ashe furrowed her white brows and pursed her lips… Now that gave her an idea.  
“B.O.B.!” She shouted ...but there was no one there. He really did have something better to do. Chores, probably. That suited her just fine.

 

...

 

Adonis patted at the floor with his hoofs and snorted. The stallion was a magnificent creature, tall with defined musculature and a shiny coat. He had quite a bit of room in the stables befitting his grace and prestige. The family patriarch even put lights in to accommodate the splendid beast. The stables were flooded with a more natural light as Ashe strode in with a half-empty whiskey bottle in hand. She downed the rest of it and chucked the handle aside.

“Time to get my hands dirty.” Elizabeth said with a twang and an inebriated smile.

She sauntered over in her prep school uniform and seized him up, scratching her chin and sneering. Adonis whinnied and she scoffed, “Just a dumb ol’ animal, huh?”

Elizabeth went over to one of the other stalls, far removed from Adonis’ in the massive structure. She’d been around the ranch enough to know which one would do the trick. A notorious tease, Venus could rile up any stallion and get him prepped for collection.

Ashe marched her over to Adonis’ pen and tied her reins up to a post in front of him. “Come on, girl. Give ‘em the ‘ol fancy prance.” She slurred, guiding the mare so that her rear end was in full view of the now very aroused breeding stallion. He whinnied and huffed, stamping his feet onto the straw floor.

“You jus’ stay right there.” Ashe patted the mare and left her to stand there and look pretty for Adonis. He neighed impatiently as the woman made her way into his stall.

These stables were so ritzy that the stud had a hovering ‘phantom mare’ installed for collection. It was a large padded cylinder, roughly the size and width of a horse, that was rolled out for a stud to mount so that they could collect his ejaculate for the purposes of breeding. The dummy even had a ‘receptacle’ included. Ashe paraded it out in front of Adonis and he danced in place at the sight, eager to begin. She couldn’t have him using the receptacle itself, though… that would ruin the whole plan!

There he was, excitedly stamping about in all his glory. Ashe damn well knew what she was looking at. It just took a few seconds for that horse cock to drop out of its sheath- thick as her wrist and long as her arm… when it was still soft at that! 

The woman threw down her slacks around her ankles, panties and all. If her daddy saw Ashe putting such a nice and clean school uniform in the dirt, he’d be mighty sore. Of course, he’d have bigger things to worry about… and speaking of sore, she was about to learn just how virile and powerful a prized breeding stud could be. Ashe heaved herself onto the phantom mare and hugged it, depressing one end down like a seesaw. The white-haired woman turned her head to her side, resting her cheek on the top s she looked over her shoulder at the stallion stamping about behind her.

“C’mon, stud!” She sneered, “I’m right here! Go on and get you some!”

With a raucous neigh, Adonis reared up on his hind legs. His hooves hit the floor like thunder and he shook his head and stomped a few steps forward. His steps clopped awkwardly on the ground- she could hear them getting closer and feel his presence drawing near. The woman grinned giddily at the realization that her plan was actually going to work!

Adonis suddenly bore all his weight atop her and she let out a “Oof!” as the stallion mounted her and the dummy both. He bent his forearms ahead of her around the hovering phantom mare. She was nestled quite cozily beneath his powerful chest. The stallion’s stomach lay across her back and behind.

“Ooh! Hot damn.” She furrowed her brow as she felt something hard and hot thrusting against her ass cheeks like a firm club, “You ready, ain’t you, boy?”

His probing thrusts pushed her forward, but the hovering dummy was firmly rooted in place- the repulser lifts making sure they wouldn’t stray. “C’mon.” Ashe impatiently grit her teeth as Adonis struggled to find a point of entry, until suddenly, he pressed his flanged cockhead between her womanly lips, “Ngh! There we goOOAAGGHH SHIT!”

Adonis thrust with all his weight into his hips, pushing Ashe against the dummy and sliding a full foot of his equine cock in the eighteen year old heiress’ pussy. She could feel the thick veins coursing with his virile masculine power straining against her inner walls- his flared cockhead dragging against depths in her womanhood she never even knew existed. “Nngghhh, oogh, big boy!” Ashe grit her teeth and winced as his chest pressed her head against the dummy.

That wasn’t even the half of it. Literally, another foot of horsecock lay exposed to the air, a link connecting her body to his sheathe and dark swaying balls. With another neigh, Adonis pulled back and thrust again- overcoming the resistance of the hoverpads and pushing Ashe and the dummy forward. With her pants around her ankles, she couldn’t move very well and soon stumbled and lost her footing. Not that she went anywhere- Adonis’ weight bearing down on her kept her mounted to the dummy quite well… so when the exquisite pain and pleasure forced Ashe’s knees to bend and the soles of her feet to tap against the stallion’s weighty balls- she didn’t budge an inch.

He thrust again, shoving that thick horse dick as far as it would go, until her pussy lips met his sheathe. When he drew back, his cock was soaking wet. When he pushed forward, her juices splashed to the ground. Every stroke made her groan in wondrous pain. Her pussy wrapped tight around the dark horsecock, gripping that flared cockhead as it caught on her pussy walls every single inch forward and backwards.

How much more could she take? It would soon be worth it though… Right on cue, B.O.B. came into the stables with two buckets of premium racehorse nutritional feed. It was about time he showed up.

“Ngh- hel- ngh! -Hello, B.O.B. Ggh,” She struggled just to speak in between every hard fuck… but even so, the rebel had a sly grin on her face beneath the strands of white hair clinging to her sweaty face, “Meet- ngh, my new- mmph! Boyfriend!”

The omnic dropped the buckets of feed and blinked.

Adonis neighed loudly, throwing his head up into the air as he bottomed her out and started to cum. His balls swung forward and slapped against her thighs. The thick veins in his member pulsed and his whole cock throbbed as he poured hot load after load of white hot cum into her womb. She could feel each spurt hitting her like a kick, forcing its way into her cervix and most assuredly confusin’ the hell out of her eggs. It was enough to drive a girl crazy just thinkin’ about breeding stock- and soon Ashe was cumming too, her tight pussy clenching on that colossal tool. As if to milk it.

She kept her eyes on the omnic butler the whole time, even if one was uncontrollably twitching and drool was pooling at the corner of her mouth. Cum started to drip in streams to the ground- no more room left in her to contain it all. Finally, Adonis’s orgasm relented and he stopped thrusting- just content to fill her for now.

His cock started to soften and retract and in its wake, a more steady stream of cum and juices began to pour out onto the floor below her. She finally regained her footing, putting those nice shoes and trousers in a puddle of wet fuck.

“Well…” She huffed and puffed, brushing her hair out of her face “Ain’t ya gonna DO something?” She asked B.O.B., enunciating every word. The stallion’s softening member slipped free of her pussy and swung between his legs, letting loose a gush of hot cum onto the already thick pool between her feet. 

The omnic tilted his head… and then connected the dots.

A minute later, the omnic emerged out from the stables carrying on his shoulder… a horse, with his legs straight up in the air.

Adonis awkwardly tried to run in place, but the omnic was strong enough to keep him still and the beast’s efforts were in vain. Ashe came hopping after him with one leg in her pants as she got dressed.

“Ooh, ooh, ooh- damn.” The woman winced. She was bad, sure- the fact that she could stand so soon after fucking a horse was proof of that… but no amount of whiskey and adrenaline could make it hurt any less.

B.O.B. hauled the stallion all the way from the stables to the outer gate of the estate. At some point, Adonis decided it was futile to keep trying to beat his hooves in the air and escape. The omnic had a few special orders while the master was away and those orders were very clear. Keep the young Misses grounded… and show any of her boyfriends the door.

He kept Adonis on his shoulder as he approached one of the consoles and put his hand out to the control pad. His fingertip popped open to reveal a little plug which went directly into the console controlling the security systems. The gate swung open a moment later and B.O.B. hauled Adonis off a short distance away to the edge of the Ashe family’s property.

He set the horse down, who was quite confused and bewildered. It whinnied and snorted, looking around at its surroundings as it trotted in a few circles.

B.O.B., ever the gentle giant, tried to shoo it away with a flapping of his hands… until Ashe walked right on past him and took Adonis’ reins, patting the stallion on the neck. She was grinning wide.

“Thanks, B.O.B.” Ashe smiled and hopped up onto the magnificent stallion, “My and my new boyfriend here are leaving. It was fun ‘an all but… I think I’ll set him free to graze all he wants. Yeah, you’d like that, huh boy?” She scratched him behind the ears, then she returned her gaze back to the omnic.

“Let’s see what daddy thinks about that.” She said before slapping Adonis’ flanks with her heels and urging him on into the sunset.

The omnic stood there at the gate, only now realizing that he might be in a lot of trouble when the master returned...


End file.
